Ruby dark obsession
by No-fusion-shall-be
Summary: Ruby Rose has an crush on an tall and goofy blond knight and she will do anything to get him even if it means murdering the people close to him or kidnapping the poor kid.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 1:Confession of diaries

Author Note: This is my first fanfiction so let me say this….be brutal on my writing and yes I'm a masochist...all joke aside I just want make sure my writing is at par and tried to get much better and so further to do let my first story start.

(Edit: 8/7/17)

Dear diary;

It been awhile since I wrote to you so I shall retell a person I met and his name is...Jaune Arc the first person I met in Beacon who wasn't a meanie to me, my first best friend, and my first crush….but only if he didn't have a crush on the same person who was mean to me she's what you called a total bitch. Her name is Weiss or as I call her by her nickname slut. The reason I call her slut is she keep hogging Jaune attention and that attention should go to me than that white hair bitch! You know what tick me off more out of all this? She didn't even get him a chance and yet she fall in love with someone who's just like him a guy in Team SSSN name Neptune, but what I am grateful is by doing so made mine darling crush for her wither away and when the dance came around and Neptune rejected Weiss mine darling came and help Neptune to say yes. For your information I was hoping that doing so he ask me out but no luck there so I was dateless just like him, but one thing that enrage me so much is at the dance he wore a dress(and for my taste was funny but he look so adorably in it) and dance with his whore of a teammate Pyrrha. Of course I knew she was living it up with MINE knight since everyone knew about her not so secret crush on him. Lucky for her I learn she didn't ask him out…..yet and all of that was a bet. Since then I been watching him with every step he does and by now I know his secrets and what he like and dislike. The reason I wrote all this is Im saying is I'm going take what belong to me and mine alone. No one will stop me...not my teammates...not Ozpin and Miss. Goodwitch...and definitely not that whore Pyrrha.

Love; Ruby Rose

(IN JNRP ROOM)

"Hey Jauney-Jauney what are doing" as Nora poked Jaune back trying to get his attention. As such Jaune turn around and says "Nora I'm writing in mine journal about what been happening in my life so far."

"Umm Jauney-boy...that's another way to say a diary." after that Jaune feel kinda crush and was about to proof her wrong till she spurt out "So do you write anything good about me and Renny." "What about your partner or Team RWBY." "Do you write anything embarrassing about you or about your crush."

Jaune answer all of them "First, of all yes I write about you guys since you're part of my life, secondly, No I don't write anything embarrassing about myself, and thirdly, Yes I use to write about my crush in here but since I truly don't have crush anymore I don't write about it." Out of all his answer he lied about have a new crush but it was a really small one after the whole Weiss accidents and wasn't really sure if this was feeling of love or being thankful to that person.

Nora answer back "Then can I see pretty, pretty, pretty, please with pancake and sloth king on top. Of course Jaune answer back "No Nora this is my privacy." She pouted and whimper how he's probably keeping the secret of the legendary pancake recipe in there of course he has no idea she's talking about.

Later that night he made sure to put his journal(total not a diary since he learn that from Nora) under his bed to keep away from Nora just in case she decide to be nosy for his information.

Thanks for reading the prologue of the beginning of this horror and romance Fanfic and stay tune for the next chapter and no further to do i'm out


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2: Do I have an stalker!? Nah that must be all in my head**

 **Author Note:** **Here it is the second chapter of this story and thanks for all of you guys pointing out is prologue not epilogue….I really need to go back to in english class since I messed that up and I'm grateful for all of you giving me your criticism and helping me for my mistakes. Also in the beginning of this story there will be a little bit humor. Any further to do let start this chapter.**

In the next morning Jaune was irrupted from his dream by Nora screaming "Wakey, Wakey, is the best day of the month and that is pancake Monday." Of course she would be excited about this since it was ban for some months because some sort accident dealing with Nora and a student who almost got her legs broken permanently. The reasoning was the student trying to change pancake Monday to something healthier. Of course Nora as she is got offended of this and trying to excuse her of being a waffle demon in disguise and the rest is history. Lucky for Nora it was only temporary and it took a lot of sign signature from different teams(some teams were threaten by Nora to sign it...those poor soul) to bring it back to it glory. As we all got up to get ready for today classes that's when we hear knocking from the door. Of course with my luck Nora open it meanwhile I'm changing. As the door open to show Team RWBY they saw me with only mine underwear on as I thought 'thank dust for that or else Yang will have my head on pike to try to corrupt her sister ruby.'

 **(You Fool she is corrupted)**

"So lover boy has some muscle under that jacket." Yang said that meanwhile she pull out her scroll to taking a picture of of me. I scream really loud as a girl and begging her to not to show it no one and she reply back "I don't know lover boy some girls would pay to see you like this~."as she _flirts_ with me. Out of all this time I feel like Ruby been staring at me like a piece of meat and glaring at Yang but hey it could probably because i'm tired for nora irrupting my sleep.

As Team RWBY and Team JNPR make it to cafeteria Ruby been thinking of two things as she made it to her team table. First, thing is how to seduce the blond goofball and how to make sure any rival never take him and second, does crescent rose need a tune up just in case something goes awry. Right now her only worry is Pyrrha but she doubt Pyrrha will do anything since Jaune is the most dense person you could meet. 'So I need to make my move now and I have to do it smoothly,' As she thought meanwhile staring at the blond knight.

 **(Meanwhile at Team JNPR table)**

'Why does it feel i'm being watched from far away' as Jaune thought and sweating really bad because of this. "Jaune are you feeling fine you look like you're sick," ask my partner. "I'm ok Pyrrha is just...that lately I feel like I'm being watch," as I replied to her. Nora brought up " Is it Team CRDL you know they haven't bug you since our trip to forever fall." "I know that but this feelings..is different is like it want to keep me like a trophy." as I told the whole table. That when Ren reply "so basically a stalker is was you are explaining." When he said that I retorted back "As if...maybe is all in my head since is still early morning." As Jaune picked up his now empty plate to put it in the trash he was stop by Ruby."Hey Rubes sorry for the little show in the morning….didn't mean to scar you for life," as I said that I thought I heard her mumbling about how it was a great viewing."Don't worry about it..I didn't eat breakfast yet or else I would be called _vomit girl_ ," as she was subtly flirting with him(of course how dense he is it went over his head...What an idiot).Of course Jaune hated to be called vomit boy but was muse by Ruby answer so he joke with her saying "hey..don't want you to take me out of my job yet." Ruby was giggling of that joke and ask "Sooo...we have prof. Port class next do you umm...mind if I sit next to you?" Jaune was surprise of her asking this so he said "what about Weiss wouldn't she rather has her partner then Pyrrha?" She answer back "well think about this as an team building exercise." 'She does have an point about teams working with each other since you can't always be with them in case of an emergency happen,'as Jaune thought and answer back "you do have an point there so why not, let me tell my team." Lucky for Ruby Jaune didn't have a semblance of reading mind because if he did he will be running to the room curl in ball rocking back and forth saying "this is all a dream Ruby isn't a crazy sex fiend girl," over and over again.

When Jaune went to his table to tell his team about Ruby plan he accidentally bump into Cardin spilling his food all over him making him scream "ARC! I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS." Of course Cardin always been a hot head but today he was much worse since he got in trouble by Miss. Goodwitch for pulling a "prank" on one of his classmate as such he got detention on Saturday cleaning the training room. Before Cardin could do anything Miss. Goodwitch went between them saying " Mr. Winchester do you want dentition that bad because if you do go ahead...hit him but if you don't be kindly enough wait to dueling practice and Mr. Arc stop being clumsy after all if Mr. Winchester was a grimm you would been dead already."

As Miss. Goodwitch was lecturing to Jaune and Cardin a red hooded reaper could only stare coldly to Team leader of CRDL and thinking on how to get revenge for getting her blond knight in trouble. 'You will pay Cardin for doing that to mine knight after i'm done with you i'm going after your team and show them what true fear feels like before their deaths it will be so gruesome.' as she thought with a big grin on her face. After the whole lecture was done Jaune went to sit down with his team and told them everything was fine and Ruby want to switch around the sitting of their team with ours to make a better bond. This took awhile for the rest of Jaune team to agreed since they are use their partner's(definitely Phyrra since she loves him) but figure this is best to help them train for the best. As both teams leave to go to prof. Port classroom Ruby could only smile hugely since her plan is working to worm in Jaune heart.

Ruby and Jaune will be sit together because as she see it they are soulmate and she just need to show him that but for the rest she didn't care who they sit with. As they all sit with their new partners(Ren with Blake, Yang with Nora, and Pyrrha with Weiss)Ruby automatically wrap her arm around Jaune pushing her breast on his arm hoping to get an reaction to it. Jaune was slightly blushing of this action and thought 'she probably does this with her partner to so is normal for her.' Throughout the whole class period Jaune was fully awake because of what Ruby been doing to him. First was Ruby 'accidentally' drop her pencil giving him a sight which he almost fainted from, secondly was how nonchalant she was with cuddling with him when she was falling asleep, and thirdly was how close they were kissing because of this. After all that and class was dismissed Jaune was glad for a couple and for starter was no one saw what happen with him and Ruby, then another thing was he's glad his hormone didn't act up cause if it did oh boy would he be in trouble with both teams..definitely with Yang, and finally he proof that no one was stalking him since he didn't feel being watch. For Ruby tho she have mix feelings as she know he sees her as a lady with him blushing when she all did that but on the other hand he haven't tried to do anything to her which made her angry and happy at the same time.

Ruby did went to one conclusion it could be the whores and sluts around him or that he's really shy. Both are possibility as such she doesn't mind going through both trial because she knows she's going win

 **So how do you guys think about this second chapter also the next chapter will be about Jaune and Cardin fight and a surprise for them. Also this story will get darker in time just watch and see. anyways that's all and I'm out folks peace!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3: One Way Out And One Way In**

 **Author Note:** **Hey guys there's one way I could say this is that I'm sorry for last chapter of changing pov and the ending was sort of rush. For starter the reason the ending was rush because I was just excited to show what's going happen to the story to you guys because this is my first time actual showing people my writing then my friends and I do put your criticism to heart since you guys are more honest . The second reason was because I got stuck where to end it and I got tired of course that's not a good excuse. Now the pov changing is that I didn't realize it. So for now I'm going focus only making it to first pov. So now then further to do let start this chapter**

 **(Jaune Pov)**

After all that been happening to me because of my luck I couldn't wait for lunch at least there I could rest. Of course, my big fat mouth how to jinx myself as Cardin decide to trip me. The only thing I'm thanking oum right now is I didn't have food right now or else it will be all over me. "Hey Arc, can't wait to beat you in the amphitheater," as Cardin said. I just sit there in fear and thought to myself 'ya I have Phyrra training me but I doubt that I could beat Cardin even when he is an average fighter in our class.' Before Cardin could do anything more to me a weird gust of wind came by and push him back making him losing his balance and fall. As I stand up I couldn't help but giggle of what just happen and how Cardin has that dumbfound look on him. After all that drama, I finally make it to the line and lucky for me Ruby is next to me.

"Hey, Jaune couldn't help but see that Cardin is picking on you again do you need help or someone to talk about it," as Ruby ask. I didn't know how to respond because I'm certain this is a step backward on Cardin part. So I answer back "not really it just seems is one of those days of my bad luck streak." She responds back "So sitting by me was bad luck to you?" Taken back what she said I start to shudder my word as I was answering back. "N-no it was wonderful you s-sit next to me is not always I have a p-pretty girl s-sitting n-next to me. Dear oum was I terrible at telling her that because I don't want my first best friend think I was flirting with her.

 **(Ruby Pov)**

'He c-called me pretty...Jaune called me pretty….mine blond knight called me pretty!' as I thought to myself. I was cheering so extremely in my head I forgot where I was. I really wanted to jump on Jaune and kiss him multiple times then tell him "I knew you always like me better then my whoremate," of course I was snap back in reality when mine blond knight told me if I'm fine since I been starring in space. I was thinking to tell him 'I was thinking of space..because there shouldn't be one between us,' but I answer back "just thinking about our next class." When I said that I saw him got pale white. I figure it might be that wannabe huntsman Cardin Winchester. He make me sick picking on mine knight like that. I should be the only one allow to do it. This is the last straw when he's alone I'm grabbing him and show him how to feel weak but I gonna have to wait after the match don't need no subcision going on. I ask "what's wrong Jaune." Jaune replied back "Is just next class it will be me against Cardin and you know how that usually goes." That's when I grabbed his hand and reassuring him about his slut teammate training. "What about Phyrra training won't that helped out." Mine poor knight give me this sorrow look as he said "that what make it worse if I don't show no improvement then I been wasting her time, that's not all but will show i'm just as useless." Right at that moment my heart was stinging so bad for mine knight and came to the right conclusion 'Cardin will pay and that payment is his death and death of his teammate right in front of him.' When we were about to talk more it was our turn to get our lunch.

 **(Jaune Pov)**

After that whole talk with Ruby and getting my lunch I finally make it to my team table. As I was about to sit down I hear my partner asking me "Jaune our you fine we saw what Cardin did to you?" I simply replied "I'm fine Pyrrha is just next class." Pyrrha just giving me this sadden look to me knowing that I know too well through my time here at Beacon. That's when Ren broke the silence and said "cheer up, you been improving since your secret training with Pyrrha." That when I look at ren dumbfound and ask him "how do you know about that." He answer back "well let see if two of my teammate disappear in the night with only their own armors and weapons then is implied you guys are training together." I just blush realizing it does make it obvious what we been doing. I was about to say something but the bell ring. As we were leaving the lunch area to go to combat class I was a nervous wreck.

 **(** **Amphitheater)**

After my team and I saw some battle I heard death calling me as Goodwitch said "next is Jaune Arc vs. Cardin Winchester." Before I went down their Pyrrha stop me and told me "Jaune I-no we believe in you so show them how better you gotten." With that peppy talk done I start heading down their with keeping my head up. "Who knew a chicken could rise it head by saying some encouragement...but too bad a chicken is still a prey for us predatory," as Cardin was teasing me. I just retorted back "It take a chicken to know one." This was a bad idea since I just make it worse and I heard him scream "ARC YOU'RE SO DEAD!" really loud. At that moment Miss. Goodwitch said "match starts now." First Cardin charge at me with full force so I raise my shield for his impact. Then after that I hold my stand and started to swing to him hoping to hit something and somehow that work as the score so far is 90% to me and Cardin is 85%. Cardin keep on charging me it was like those grimm matador. I was winning by this as he keep on charging I raise mine shield to protect me and swing away to try to hit him. That's when my luck change and I blame my big mouth. Cardin stopped as he was at 35% and I was at 40% and decide to shoot from his mace which blew up in front of me blowing my aura to 30%. That when we both stare back each other thinking on how one more blow would be end of the fight. We waited before we move but of course I didn't notice what his team did. His team was throw a paper ball at me to make sure I stop focusing giving enough time for their team leader to hit me. He knock me over giving my aura at 15% but he wasn't done he was about to hit me again if Miss. Goodwitch didn't came in to stop him. She scream at Cardin and his team "Mr. Winchester you could've killed if I didn't stop you..for that I giving you next week detention and for your team detention on saturday for irrupting this fight!" Then she look at me and said "Next time Mr. Arc don't get distracted after all if this was a grimm battle you would be dead already." She was about to say more but the bell ring and she said "class dismiss"

 **(Ruby Pov)**

I couldn't believe it mine knight was winning till Cardin learn it wasn't doing any real damage on Jaune and decide to fire off his mace. This makes me so angry how dare he cheat like that on mine knight it wasn't fair he has a gun meanwhile mine knight has none. That's not all his team decide to "help" him by throwing a paper ball at Jaune distracting him. The only thing I was thinking about was how good this vengeance for what they did to mine soulmate will be so good. After class, I told mine team I need to tune up my baby crescent rose, of course, was a lie so I could follow Cardin and wait till he was alone to get him.

 **(Carden Pov)**

'Dusk damn Arc making me look like a fool in that class,' as I thought to myself. I told mine team I need to go to the forest to blow some frustration and I only thought to myself how life was easy when Arc was under my thumb last semester. To make thing worst Jauney boy is getting better. "Tch..as if a maggot could pass me Cardin Winchester." as I told myself. That's when I realize the bushes was shuffling as I about to raise my mace to only see a rabbit. "Dusk now I'm paranoid of anything since that damn battle," when I said that I heard a female voice saying "you should be." Right when I'm about to turn around I got hit by something hard as I fade I could only hear a voice saying "well Cardin is time to die for what you done to mine knight…"

 **Well now then next time will be the torture of Cardin and his team. Next chapter you will see how wicked Ruby could get and twisted she is. Another thing I know the Fight scene wasn't really that good, big, and flashy is because I'm not really that good at it for now because I will be working that in this fanfic since a lot fight scene will be in it. See ya next time Folks I'm out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sweet Vengeance For My Love**

 **Author Note:** **Let just said Team CRDL is just an example of Ruby Rose brutality and her sanity(if there any) Also I am looking for a beta reader right now and another thing is sorry for this chapter getting post late I'm back at school...Senior year ya..and Calculus is kicking my ass**

 **(Cardin Pov)**

I woke up with a pain in my head as if I was partying all morning along. That's when I realize I wasn't on the floor of the forest. The room looks like I'm in an abandoned storage. "Where the hell am I'm...and more important who's the fucker who brought me here!" I scream to trying to get an answer out of whoever brought me here. That's when out of nowhere giggling and I thought to myself '...giggling…. _fucking giggling_ …. Who the fuck will be laughing at me!' As I try to look around of the source of that laugh to only see a shadowy figure coming closer to me. "Who the dusk are you?" I ask. Only to be replied back by a female voice "simple...I'm your reaper." That's when I fully see out of the shadow that bratty leader from Team Rwby and scoff back "you did this to me midget, how dare you do this to me." This shitty brat just started to laugh like a madman just making me angry and yell at her "WHAT SO FUNNY BRAT!" Only to get a cold reply "you are Cardin." This made my spine shiver as if Oum was showing a sign I'm gonna die today.

 **(Ruby Pov)**

When I give him that answer I could tell by his eyes he was scare this given me so much enjoyment from this. I ask him "so Cardin do you want to know why I brought you here...well is simple you made me really angry today." He just retorted back " I made you angry today so you knock me out and brought me to an abandoned building to butt fuck nowhere tied me down ya that's an normal way to respond."a smirk came to Cardin when he said that. "Yes, but I got my reason for this." I replied just to get him in spite. "Reason? What reasons?" a fear looked he has as he ask. "You hurt my knight for too long...now then shall we began the redemption of your life."as I went to grab a metal bat I found in this storage. "Are you sorry for what you done to my knight." I ask to get a rise of his fear. "Who?" he answer with a confusing face. For that I smash the bat on his foot shattering it as he howl in pain as I said the question "Are you sorry," with a colder look to him. This time he scream out loud in agony " I DON'T KNO-," before he finish the question I smash the bat on his other foot shattering it. "Look like someone isn't a Huntsmen anymore~" I said in my cute voice. He was just whimpering and I ask again " Are you ready to say sorry." Cardin just scream "YOU'RE A CRAZY BITCH," with this I just stared at him and said "Yes i'm crazy...for my love just how he's crazy for me." Cardin just give me a confusing yet fearful look to me. "SO ARE YOU SORRY," as I scream at him since my patient was drawing an end. That when he said in a fearful tone "I d-don't even k-know who you are talking about," with that answer I just stare in awe. "You're kidding me right Cardin..only a buffoon couldn't see our love together as if lady luck make us soulmate since the beginning of time." He replied "what are you on to make you so crack headed the only people I see you talking to is your team and that failure of an Arc team." When I heard that I got so enraged that I took out mine crescent rose and pointed to his fingers and ask him "Could you repeat that please~." Cardin just look at me with his fear in his eyes and answer "t-t-that failure o-of an Arc-GAHHHH" I didn't let him finish as I cut off one of his finger. His screams was just giving me so much pleasure since I was doing it for my love and I couldn't wait to he surprise when Team CDRL is gone. "Now then where were we..ohhh ya your apology," as I said to him again. He just stare at me and replied back "Yeah I'm sorry...for your lover for "dating" you crazy ass." "I see you haven't learn your lesson Cardin BaD MovE…" After his answer, I bash his thick skull to a brick wall over and over till he was fully knocked out and whisper to him "He WiLl AlwaYs LovE mE," and so I left him there and leaving him bleeding out and a fingers messing hopping he learn his lesson.

 **(Cardin pov)**

Woke up with a giant gash in my head as it oozing out blood and look down still seeing my index finger missing from my right hand and just thought to myself 'Shit...I need a way ou…' I was interrupted my thought process as the crazy bitch is back. She told me "Hey Cardin you been out for two hours how been your rest was it lovely," she ask me and I retorted back "Ya it was a good rest because I loved it when I'm being smash into a concussion is the best way for me to sleep." That's when she bring back some cookies and ate them right in front of me saying "You must be hungry..do you want some." I answer back "Sorry I don't eat shit from a crazy brat," when I said that my stomach rumble since I haven't ate since this morning but that didn't make me bow to this bitch. What sucks is she heard my stomach rumbling and ask again if I want the some of her food and this time put it to my face so I could smell the bake fresh cookies in which my mouth starts to drool but I kept myself in control and said "no."She just smirk and walked away and said "to bad I was planning to throw them away anyways."Right in front of me she threw away the chocolate cookies which shock me and ask her "Hey you shitty brat I thought you love your cookies." This is when my chills came back as she replied "Oh I did...until he came my sweet knight he laugh made me feel so fuzzy, then his lovely blond hair made me feel so warm, and then his goofy attitude do magic in me that I didn't even notice was there," she said that with chilling dead obsessed eyes. Something did caught my intention was this person she's crushing on has blond hair and a goofy attitude that's when I figure it out and thought to myself 'holy shit she's crushing on Arc...no there's no fucking way unless.' I interrupted her obsession speech and ask "hey crazy midget are in chances you are in loved with Arc?" Her reply was a simple "yes." After that I was in shocked and feel bad for the guy. Ya I hate him but having this kind of nutjob falling in love with you just suck. When I was thinking of that she came more closer to me and ask "now are you sorry for what you done to him." I simply smiled and retorted "Yeah I'm sorry...for him to have a crazy bitch like you to following him around and acting like you guys are dating." I just stared at her with this pleasing smile until I saw her dark evil eyes just staring back as if I just acted a sin in front of her. That's when she went back of the storage and grabbed the same metal bat she used on my foot and came rushing at me. Just like that she smash the metal bat multiply time on my legs screaming out "He LovE mE Isn'T My FauLt ThOSe WHoreS ArE ALWays ARouNd Him." My legs were so smashed up that when the nineteenth swing came there was no feelings in them. When she stop she just straight out grabbed my head and started to smash it in again this time I heard her screaming out multibuy time "He LOve Me and mE ONly." Eventually I was feeling my eyelids getting heavy and thought to myself not again.

 **(2 Hours Later)**

I woke up seeing if she's still here but look like she finally left. I looked at the building hoping if there's anything I could use to escape until I spotted a scroll on the table far right side of me. "Tch she only did that to tease me but that's where's that brat is wrong," as I looked around to break loose of these rope to find a knife on a table pointing at me and thought to myself 'well that's convenient and thanking Oum she didn't know about that,' I hopped there to cut me loose. Finally, after I'm free my restain the only problem was getting to the scroll since my legs are beyond damage even when my aura trying to heal my legs there is no chance for me to walk normally for a long time so my only hope is to crawl there. After crawling that feels like centuries since I fear of being caught I called Dove hoping he will pick up my call.

 **(Jaune Pov)**

I was just playing some new game system called Game Boyish at my team room till I heard a knock on the door and I went to get it since Pyrrha is training and Nora and Ren is in Vale getting who knows what. When I opened it I saw my friend Ruby standing there as she asks me "How you been doing Jaune." I replied "Good just playing on this cool brand new game system my family bought for me." That when she asked me this weird question "So is team CRDL bugging you right now?" That's when I replied "no actual as we speak they're searching for Cardin since he disappeared this morning." I swore I heard her said good but there's no way she would say that. "So I was wondering if you could hang out...tonight with me." she ask I was in my thoughts of what I heard and replied "Umm..sorry I can't something is happening this night you know...issues." that when I thought to myself 'smooth Arc next time just straight out tell her I'm secretly training with Pyrrha and my transcript is faked.' She just looked down sad and again I swore I heard her mutter " _Kill_... _Bitch_." Great I'm really tired and made my best friend cried so I ask her "Sorry but what about this Friday we could, Hell I would even buy us dinner ok." When I said that she just raised her head with this huge smile and nodded. Before she gives me a reply Team RDL came by and Dove came out of the group and ask "have you guys by any chance see Cardin." I replied "no" then I looked down to ruby in which her reply sound more of a robot than a human "no". They left with no trouble which for my first time surprise me and even though I don't like Cardin I hope he's fine. "I have to go," Ruby said and I just nodded and said "see ya around."

 **(Dove Pov)**

"Man this suck we can't find him anywhere," I said to Russel in which he said "Well who knows maybe he came back to our room or better ye.." He was interrupted by my scroll that was ringing. I checked who it was and couldn't believe my that it was Cardin calling us. I answer quickly as I could "Hey man where you been we be looking all over for you?" He replied like if he's in danger and damage which did freak me out a bit "I got no idea where I am but I'm sending my distress signal…" His scroll batteries died right there but it did have enough time for him to send us the coordinate where he is. "Well look like were going treasure hunting." commenting Sky in return I snorted "Indeed we do." As my team went to the Emerald Forest following the coordinate Cardin sent to us. We keep on going which seems the way we keep on going seems we reach in the core of the forest till we saw what seems like abandon dormitories in which Russel replied "There is fucking way he stuck in there..and more importantly why is there a freaking abandon dorms in the middle of the fucking grimm invested forest is like they wanted to be killed." In which Sky retorted "zip-it you moron we don't know what or whose around us right now because I am one hundred percent certain Cardin didn't this for the hell of it." In which I replied "Good point guys get your weapon ready we don't what or who is with us right now." As we slowly walk into the building only hearing creaking by our walking which it might or might not freak me out. We started heading downstairs which brought us what seems like an old storage room. When we looked in we saw a large white blanket on top of a person shape which reminds us of Cardin and saw some old tools for gardening and for sports. As we went to investigate the blanket looking person to find….a tied up beat up Cardin. "Oh man look at him they recked him up real good," said Sky. "Not only did look at his hand is missing all of his fingers like holy shit man that's overkilled on torturing the man," Russel replied. I retorted "Just come on wake him out so we could get him from safety," as we untied the metal chains that's he was tied from and took off his rope that kept him from talking. Cardin woke up in a frantic look as said "RUN GUYS SHE'S STI..." a strange kind of device on his back went off which made all of us fade but saw a reaper looking down from us.

 **(Ruby Pov)**

This was so funny. Using Cardin as bait actual work can't believe he thought I mistakenly kept his scroll out and keep a sharp object out the open like that. Cardin is such idiot but hey my job got easier and I can't wait for when the team wakes up for their surprise.

 **(Cardin Pov)**

As I woke up only to see me back up in chains on a chair facing to a t.v. As I could barely keep my eyes open from all the abuse I got from that kid. While I look around hoping to see my teammates but nothing in which made me in great despair thinking of what a leader I am but having my team killed or worse. Eventually, me cursing myself out as I saw mine thorn in the ass kidnapper. She told me " Heyyyy Cardin hows you been doing since our.. _little fun."_ In which I only glare at her. That little midget response back saying "What are you mad of little ol' me," as she faked pouted in which trigger me in response "Wheres my team you damn red head bitch!" She looks back with a gleam in her eyes and a huge creepy smile which for some reason sent me chills on my back. "Hehehe there having a blast here let me show you," as she came closer to me and turn on the t.v. Right in front of me...was my fear...was mine realization of what's happening hit me right in front of the screen shows my teammate forcefully watching my torture which was on repeat. I scream out "YOU BITCH HOW CO…" I was irrupted as she said "It's your fault...you failed them...and now just watch as they fall in madness till they want to die You are A horrible leader." I was choked out of it can't even think what to say because all she said was all of it true. I failed them. I send them to their death penalty. I just looked up to her and said "Just end me already...just kill me." In which she responded, "Not so fast I want you to see how bad your teammate would go and their deaths so you could think you could've stopped it I truly want to see you broken before I'm done with you."

'This is my end' that what I thought…

 **Well guys that's the end of the long wait of chapter 4 hope you guys like it my bad for not finishing this faster. Anyways next chapter next on Ruby path to love(If you could count that as love) will be….a surprise**


End file.
